Une bibliothécaire parmi les serpents
by Storiesmania
Summary: Ici vous sera raconté l'histoire d'une jeune femme travaillant à la Bibliothèque avec ses grands-parents. Malheureusement, elle ne connaît que peu les autres membres de sa famille. Elle va découvrir des choses surprenantes. Mais, sera telle capable de gérer la haine qui sépare les nouveaux membres de son entourage dans l'état qui est le sien ? (Univers Alternatif)
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je rentrer à la bibliothèque comme je l'ai prévu au départ ? Ou bien serait-il plus sage d'aller voir Dulaque pour le mettre au courant de ce qu'il m'arrive ? Cela me donne un peu l'impression que je me jette dans la gueule du loup, même si je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, il m'apprécie trop pour ça. C'est juste qu'il est tout de même le patron du groupe qui met des bâtons dans les roues des bibliothécaires depuis qu'il existe. Pourtant, je dois en parler à quelqu'un et il a déjà montré qu'il est fiable. De plus, il est directement concerné par ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ma vie. Après tout, c'est la faute de son fils adoptif que je suis à la rue ! Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche mais hésite à composer son numéro. J'ai peur que mon ex n'en profite pour me mettre la main dessus et je ne peux pas prendre de risques dans mon état. Malgré tout, je me dis que la meilleure solution reste de chercher refuge chez Dulaque. Il n'est pas un ennemi à mes yeux, bien que mon grand-père ne dirait sûrement pas la même chose. J'entends la cadence caractéristique de la démarche de mon ex se rapprocher de moi. Je quitte ma cachette et reprends ma course effrénée pour sauver ma vie. Je suis maintenant proche du domaine du chef de la confrérie du serpent. Cette fois, je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives, je suis obligée de l'appeler.

Je m'arrête donc un instant dans un café situé à quelques rues de son adresse et compose son numéro après avoir commandé une limonade. La sonnerie retenti à plusieurs reprises, j'ai le temps de boire quelques gorgées de ma boisson avant d'entendre sa voix:  
\- Allô ? Leslie ? C'est bien toi ?  
\- Monsieur Dulaque. Oui c'est moi. Je suis désolée si je tombe mal, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Je suis poursuivie et je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre auprès des miens.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est après vous ?  
\- C'est votre fils adoptif ! Il a perdu la tête après m'avoir plaquée et m'a mise dehors sans que je n'aie le temps de récupérer mes affaires et de prévenir ma famille.  
\- Voilà qui est étonnant de sa part. Je vais t'aider. Où es-tu en ce moment ?  
\- Dans un café. Je ne pouvais pas courir davantage sans faire une pause. Je vous expliquerais plus en détail lorsque je serais chez vous.  
\- Donnez-moi le nom de votre abri. Je vais envoyer Lamia vous chercher.  
\- La Rivière d'argent. Faites vite avant que je ne me retrouve incapable de sortir d'ici.  
Pendant un court instant je n'entends plus sa voix à l'autre bout du fil et je stresse un peu même si je suppose qu'il est en train de donner des ordres à sa seconde qui est sensée passer me prendre. Il me demande un peu après, me rassurant sur le fait qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné:  
\- Vous êtes toujours là Leslie ? Lamia est en route.  
\- Je suis scotchée à mon téléphone monsieur Dulaque. Merci d'accepter de me donner un coup de main. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis soulagée !  
\- Je m'en doute au son de votre voix. Je peux bien faire ça pour vous. Vous vous êtes toujours montrée aimable à chaque fois que mon fils vous a emmené chez nous. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

La communication est interrompue. Je paye ma consommation, me rends aux toilettes puis à mon retour dans la salle principale, j'y trouve Lamia qui m'entraîne rapidement mais avec douceur, à l'extérieur. Une voiture nous attend devant la porte et une fois que nous sommes montées, le chauffeur démarre sur des chapeaux de roue et me voilà bien vite arrivée à destination. C'est lui qui m'accueille une fois que nous avons passé la grille de sa propriété. Il a le crâne totalement dégarni, du moins à première vue, mais en regardant de plus près, on peut constater qu'il a de courts cheveux blancs. Il me fixe de ses froids yeux bleus gris puis m'invite à entrer avec un sourire bien plus chaleureux et accueillant. Lorsque nous sommes dans son bureau, je me sens finalement en sécurité mais ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Je sais qu'il ne supporte pas trop les débordements d'émotions, c'est ce que l'on peut en déduire au vu de son attitude.

Du moins est-ce le cas lorsque l'on ne connaît pas celui qui se cache derrière ce masque de froideur. Il se lève pour me présenter un paquet de mouchoirs, je me sers, essuie mes larmes puis il se met sur les genoux pour que sa tête arrive au même niveau que la mienne. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes puis me demande:  
\- Que vous as-t-il fait au juste mon abruti de fils ?  
Je me lance donc dans un récapitulatif de la situation, mais m'interromps à cause d'une douleur au niveau de mon ventre. Par réflexe, je pose ma main à cet endroit et perçois le mouvement régulier qui est là depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mon interlocuteur baisse ses yeux sur ma main et comprend alors où se situe l'essentiel du problème. Il se relève, malgré son manque d'habitude pour ce genre de choses, il me serre dans ses bras et me sourit. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction en lui racontant tout. De plus, ma grossesse ne saute pas vraiment à la figure même si je suis dans le troisième mois. Son visage est radieux, visiblement la nouvelle lui fait plaisir et il me dit:  
\- Vous êtes la bienvenue dans ma demeure aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Je vais donner des consignes pour que vous soyez traitée de la meilleure des façons. Je me chargerais du cas de mon fils et vous devriez aller vous reposez.  
\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Vous voulez bien garder cette information pour vous ? Juste quelque temps ?  
\- Comme il vous plaira Leslie. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Je ne vous laisserais certainement pas retourner dans votre famille alors que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.  
\- Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension ainsi que votre hospitalité.  
\- C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous aider.

Il me conduit à une chambre avec une salle de bain intégrée et me fait savoir que quelques vêtements me seront apportés pendant que je me reposerais. Je ne me fais pas prier pour me mettre au lit, voyant qu'un pyjama à ma taille attend déjà sur mon oreiller. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe ailleurs dans la maison, mais je pense que je ne risque rien ici. Je me glisse donc sans peur sous les draps et plonge dans le sommeil du juste. À mon réveil, j'entends des coups frappés à ma porte et demande:  
\- Qui est-là ?  
\- Leslie, c'est monsieur Dulaque. Puis-je entrer ?  
\- Vous êtes chez vous ici. Rassurez-vous, je suis toujours sous mes draps et j'ai bien enfilé le pyjama que vous avez fait déposer pour moi.  
Un rire se fait entendre puis il ouvre la porte et j'ai la surprise de voir qu'il pousse un chariot sur lequel repose un petit-déjeuner pour deux. Je lui souris tandis qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi après avoir déposé un plateau à pieds au niveau de mes jambes pour que je puisse manger à l'aise alors qu'il pose son propre plateau sur la table de chevet qu'il tire près de lui. Il me rend mon sourire, je suis étonnée qu'il s'avère être aussi gentil alors que son but est de faire revenir la magie dans le monde à n'importe quel prix. Je ne me fais pas prier pour me mettre au lit, voyant qu'un pyjama à ma taille attend déjà sur mon oreiller. Nous parlons ensemble de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone ne vienne interrompre la conversation. Je consulte l'appareil afin de voir qui veut me parler et il s'avère que c'est Flynn Carson, l'autre bibliothécaire. J'imagine qu'il essaye de me joindre sur ordre du patron: Judson, autrement dit mon grand-père, du côté de ma mère.

Je soupire et m'excuse auprès de mon hôte avant de décrocher:  
\- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Carson ?  
\- C'est vous qui me posez cette question alors que vous êtes actuellement chez Dulaque, qui à ce que Judson m'a appris, est l'ennemi numéro 1 de la bibliothèque ?  
\- Il m'est venu en aide quand j'ai eu besoin ! C'est trop long à expliquer, mais vous pouvez dire à Judson que je suis en sécurité et que je rentrerais bientôt.  
Sans attendre la réponse de mon interlocuteur, je lui raccroche au nez. Ensuite, je recentre mon attention sur celui qui est en face de moi. Il a sur son visage une expression qui me laisse à penser qu'il a très bien deviné ce que mon correspondant a dit de lui.

Je pose doucement une main sur sa joue et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je l'appelle par son prénom et le tutoie:  
\- Lancelot, tu sais que je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, mais contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je te fais confiance.  
\- Comment se fait-il que tu en sois capable ?  
Je l'observe avec attention, puis soudain, un détail attire mon regard. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de voir une larme couler sur sa joue ? Je vérifie à nouveau et réalise que je n'ai pas la berlue, il est en train de pleurer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Avec un type doté d'une telle fierté ... Je ne voudrais pas le blesser davantage en intervenant. Oh et puis zut ! Je le serre dans mes bras puis je lui murmure ma réponse au creux de l'oreille:  
\- Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que tu n'est pas aussi mauvais que beaucoup le pense. Mon instinct s'allie à cette impression et me pousse à te faire confiance. Je sais très bien tout ce que tu as déjà fait, mais tu n'as jamais rien accomplit de malveillant à mon égard et pourtant dieu sait que tu aurais pu avec toutes les fois où j'ai mis des bâtons dans les roues de tes équipes. Pourtant, je m'en suis sorti indemne à chaque fois. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui aurait pu les persuader de me laisser tranquille. Cette personne c'est toi ! Je n'ai plus la moindre parcelle de sentiments pour ton fils adoptif mais toi tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur même si je ne suis pas très contente des choix que tu fais dans ta vie.

Il me retourne mon étreinte puis il me dit, une fois son calme retrouvé:  
\- Je te remercie d'avoir été sincère avec moi Leslie. Je suis bien conscient que tu ne peux demeurer ici indéfiniment, mais sache que lorsque tu seras prête à partir, ma porte te seras toujours ouverte.  
\- Merci Lancelot. J'apprécie beaucoup ta générosité. Mais je crois que je suis restée dans ce lit assez longtemps. Je vais m'habiller.  
\- Oh bien sûr. Je sors, je vais t'attendre dans le couloir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire. Ils devraient être à ta taille. À toute à l'heure ma jolie invitée.  
\- À tout de suite Lancelot. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.  
Une fois qu'il est sorti de la chambre, en emportant avec lui les plateaux, je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers l'immense armoire qui se trouve dans le fond de ma chambre. J'ouvre la double porte et y trouve quelques robes, des paires de chaussures, des pantalons, des chemises et des t-shirts en plus de sous-vêtements propres. Je suis convaincue qu'il a dû demander conseil à l'une de ses subalternes pour acheter tout ça, surtout pour ce qu'il s'agit de la lingerie, le reste, je ne me doute pas qu'il s'en soit sorti tout seul. À force de m'observer à chaque fois que son fils m'a amené chez lui, il a mémorisé mes goûts et est même parvenu à trouver la bonne taille. Ravie de ces charmantes attentions, je me saisis d'une robe au hasard et l'enfile avec les accessoires associés. Me voilà désormais dans une robe bleu pale faisant ressortir mes yeux vairons et ma tignasse blonde aux mèches marron. Je m'admire quelques instants dans le miroir puis quitte la chambre pour rejoindre celui qui m'héberge.

Il m'attend dans le hall de sa demeure et siffle d'admiration. Je rougis, enchantée par ce compliment sans paroles puis il me fait un baise main avant de me proposer son bras. Je l'attrape et me laisse guider dans des parties de la maison que je ne connais pas. Je me demande ce qu'il veut me montrer mais lorsque j'entre dans une pièce couverte de livres du sol au plafond avec à certains endroits des ordinateurs ou des présentoirs de bijoux je saisis mieux pourquoi il a voulu que je le suive jusque-là. Il sait que j'adore la littérature, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai accepté de donner un coup de main à mon grand-père à la bibliothèque. C'est juste un peu étrange de voir des ordinateurs hyper sophistiqués à côté, de plus je ne vois pas vraiment ce que viennent faire les bijoux ici. Quand je pose la question à Lancelot, il m'indique les caméras de sécurité installées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je comprends alors que les précieuses pièces d'orfèvrerie sont là pour justifier ce système de protection qui serait un peu suspect pour garder de "simples" livres. En regardant de plus près les reliures des ouvrages, je constate qu'il s'agit d'éditions originales tandis que d'autres cachent des artefacts magiques ou des antiquités ordinaires, mais rares.

Il me laisse fureter à mon aise jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant une porte sur laquelle se trouve un écriteau doré où l'on peut lire les mots: "Salle de Lecture", gravés dessus. Je tourne la tête vers mon accompagnateur et il sort une petite clef de sa poche avant de s'en servir pour ouvrir l'intrigante salle. Il m'y fait ensuite entrer et je me retrouve dans un endroit remarquablement bien équipé en terme de confort et de livres très récents. Il me fait asseoir dans l'un des canapés et me demande de donner le titre de mon livre préféré de quand j'étais petite. Je m'exclame joyeusement:  
\- Galaad, le pommier et le Graal écrit par Philippe Walter et paru en 2004 aux éditions Mago.  
Le vieil homme me regarde avec un air surpris, mais il se met à fouiller les étagères. Il me donne ensuite l'ouvrage et me demande:  
\- Pourquoi avoir cité ce livre en particulier ?  
\- Maman me le lisait souvent avant que je ne me mette au lit, mais parfois, elle semblait ôter des détails du contenu comme certains noms qui juraient dans ce paysage du XIII e siècle. Bizarrement, je ne faisais aucun cauchemar après avoir entendu ce récit. C'était comme si les personnages émergeaient du livre et me protégeaient du mal. De plus, mes œuvres préférées, quelles que soient leurs natures, sont toujours, de près ou de loin, liées au mythe du roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers. À cause de ça, certaines personnes me trouvaient très étrange, surtout quand j'étais petite. Je pouvais citer de tête chaque aventure des chevaliers, sauf que je n'avais jamais les bons noms associés aux bonnes histoires. Enfin du moins, cela me faisait ça pour tous les personnages, sauf Galaad. Lui, c'est celui que j'aime le plus parmi tous les chevaliers, même si je n'ai jamais su dire pourquoi lorsque l'on me posait la question.  
\- Cela signifie que tu n'as jamais réussi à lire cet ouvrage toute seule sans ta mère ?  
\- C'est tout à fait ça, et après sa disparition, je n'ai plus jamais tenu ce livre entre mes mains.  
\- Tu veux que je te laisse seule pour que tu puisses le faire aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je préfère que tu restes avec moi. Après tout, en tant que Lancelot, tu dois aussi être cité dans ce livre. Je serais plus rassurée si tu restais.

Il me sourit puis accepte de demeurer en ma compagnie tout le temps que va durer ma lecture. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le sofa puis commence à lire à voix haute. Son ton me berce et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir alors que l'on est à peine à la moitié du livre. Je place confortablement ma tête sur son torse, m'en servant comme s'il était un oreiller et il n'ose pas me déplacer de peur de me réveiller. Cet homme est un véritable gentleman contrairement à ce que le laisse supposer son apparence et son mauvais caractère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, mais cela ne devait pas être le top du confort pour le vieil homme, bien qu'il est endormi lorsque je rouvre les yeux. Je le réveille en douceur, nous consultons chacun nos montres puis il déclare:  
\- Il est grand temps de déjeuner, nous poursuivrons cette lecture après le repas si tu veux bien.  
\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins en dormant sur toi de cette façon ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Leslie, j'ai connu pire comme sieste. Suis-moi, je te conduis à la salle à manger ma chère.  
Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et me laisse guider par le maître des lieux qui me sert mon plat préféré une fois que nous sommes installés à table: des spaghettis bolognaise ! Après avoir savouré le repas, nous retournons à la salle de lecture et cette fois, même lorsque le récit eu touché à sa fin, je ne me suis pas endormie. Mon regard reste rivé sur mon hôte, je viens tout juste de faire le lien entre lui et mon personnage historique favori: il est son père !

Je me demande si cette histoire ne cache pas autre chose, un élément dont lui-même ignorerait l'existence et qui expliquerais mon attrait pour cette légende en particulier. Maintenant que je connais en détail l'histoire de ce jeune chevalier de la table ronde et de sa famille, il faut que je me rappelle ce que ma mère disait sur lui. Je me souviens soudain qu'elle reliait souvent des qualités de ce personnage de légende à mon propre père, même si elle n'a jamais mentionné son nom. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que je suis l'enfant de Galaad et donc la petite-fille de mon hôte et actuel confident ? Pour en être certaine, il faudrait que j'arrive à remettre la main sur mon propre exemplaire de ce livre. Ma mère ne me laissait pas regarder la plupart des pages, comme si quelque chose de noté dessus pouvait m'apprendre autre chose que le récit relaté. Cependant, pour cela, il faut que je rentre à la maison. Je ne dis rien de toutes ces hypothèses à Lancelot, mais il semble se douter de quelque chose. Pourtant, il me laisse partir, en me conseillant d'être prudente et me dit de l'appeler dans le cas où j'aurais d'autres problèmes liés, ou non, à son fils adoptif. Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier de son hospitalité et après lui avoir demandé de garder ma chambre en l'état, au cas où j'aurais à nouveau besoin de son aide. Ensuite, je prends la route pour rentrer à la maison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dois-je rentrer à la bibliothèque comme je l'ai prévu au départ ? Ou bien serait-il plus sage d'aller voir Dulaque pour le mettre au courant de ce qu'il m'arrive ? Cela me donne un peu l'impression que je me jette dans la gueule du loup, même si je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, il m'apprécie trop pour ça. C'est juste qu'il est tout de même le patron du groupe qui met des bâtons dans les roues des bibliothécaires depuis qu'il existe. Pourtant, je dois en parler à quelqu'un et il a déjà montré qu'il est fiable. De plus, il est directement concerné par ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans ma vie. Après tout, c'est la faute de son fils adoptif que je suis à la rue ! Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche mais hésite à composer son numéro. J'ai peur que mon ex n'en profite pour me mettre la main dessus et je ne peux pas prendre de risques dans mon état. Malgré tout, je me dis que la meilleure solution reste de chercher refuge chez Dulaque. Il n'est pas un ennemi à mes yeux, bien que mon grand-père ne dirait sûrement pas la même chose. J'entends la cadence caractéristique de la démarche de mon ex se rapprocher de moi. Je quitte ma cachette et reprends ma course effrénée pour sauver ma vie. Je suis maintenant proche du domaine du chef de la confrérie du serpent. Cette fois, je n'ai pas d'autres alternatives, je suis obligée de l'appeler.

Je m'arrête donc un instant dans un café situé à quelques rues de son adresse et compose son numéro après avoir commandé une limonade. La sonnerie retenti à plusieurs reprises, j'ai le temps de boire quelques gorgées de ma boisson avant d'entendre sa voix:  
\- Allô ? Leslie ? C'est bien toi ?  
\- Monsieur Dulaque. Oui c'est moi. Je suis désolée si je tombe mal, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de votre aide. Je suis poursuivie et je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre auprès des miens.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est après vous ?  
\- C'est votre fils adoptif ! Il a perdu la tête après m'avoir plaquée et m'a mise dehors sans que je n'aie le temps de récupérer mes affaires et de prévenir ma famille.  
\- Voilà qui est étonnant de sa part. Je vais t'aider. Où es-tu en ce moment ?  
\- Dans un café. Je ne pouvais pas courir davantage sans faire une pause. Je vous expliquerais plus en détail lorsque je serais chez vous.  
\- Donnez-moi le nom de votre abri. Je vais envoyer Lamia vous chercher.  
\- La Rivière d'argent. Faites vite avant que je ne me retrouve incapable de sortir d'ici.  
Pendant un court instant je n'entends plus sa voix à l'autre bout du fil et je stresse un peu même si je suppose qu'il est en train de donner des ordres à sa seconde qui est sensée passer me prendre. Il me demande un peu après, me rassurant sur le fait qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné:  
\- Vous êtes toujours là Leslie ? Lamia est en route.  
\- Je suis scotchée à mon téléphone monsieur Dulaque. Merci d'accepter de me donner un coup de main. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis soulagée !  
\- Je m'en doute au son de votre voix. Je peux bien faire ça pour vous. Vous vous êtes toujours montrée aimable à chaque fois que mon fils vous a emmené chez nous. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

La communication est interrompue. Je paye ma consommation, me rends aux toilettes puis à mon retour dans la salle principale, j'y trouve Lamia qui m'entraîne rapidement mais avec douceur, à l'extérieur. Une voiture nous attend devant la porte et une fois que nous sommes montées, le chauffeur démarre sur des chapeaux de roue et me voilà bien vite arrivée à destination. C'est lui qui m'accueille une fois que nous avons passé la grille de sa propriété. Il a le crâne totalement dégarni, du moins à première vue, mais en regardant de plus près, on peut constater qu'il a de courts cheveux blancs. Il me fixe de ses froids yeux bleus gris puis m'invite à entrer avec un sourire bien plus chaleureux et accueillant. Lorsque nous sommes dans son bureau, je me sens finalement en sécurité mais ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer. Je sais qu'il ne supporte pas trop les débordements d'émotions, c'est ce que l'on peut en déduire au vu de son attitude.

Du moins est-ce le cas lorsque l'on ne connaît pas celui qui se cache derrière ce masque de froideur. Il se lève pour me présenter un paquet de mouchoirs, je me sers, essuie mes larmes puis il se met sur les genoux pour que sa tête arrive au même niveau que la mienne. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes puis me demande:  
\- Que vous as-t-il fait au juste mon abruti de fils ?  
Je me lance donc dans un récapitulatif de la situation, mais m'interromps à cause d'une douleur au niveau de mon ventre. Par réflexe, je pose ma main à cet endroit et perçois le mouvement régulier qui est là depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Mon interlocuteur baisse ses yeux sur ma main et comprend alors où se situe l'essentiel du problème. Il se relève, malgré son manque d'habitude pour ce genre de choses, il me serre dans ses bras et me sourit. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction en lui racontant tout. De plus, ma grossesse ne saute pas vraiment à la figure même si je suis dans le troisième mois. Son visage est radieux, visiblement la nouvelle lui fait plaisir et il me dit:  
\- Vous êtes la bienvenue dans ma demeure aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. Je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Je vais donner des consignes pour que vous soyez traitée de la meilleure des façons. Je me chargerais du cas de mon fils et vous devriez aller vous reposez.  
\- C'est une très bonne idée ! Vous voulez bien garder cette information pour vous ? Juste quelque temps ?  
\- Comme il vous plaira Leslie. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. Je ne vous laisserais certainement pas retourner dans votre famille alors que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.  
\- Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension ainsi que votre hospitalité.  
\- C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous aider.

Il me conduit à une chambre avec une salle de bain intégrée et me fait savoir que quelques vêtements me seront apportés pendant que je me reposerais. Je ne me fais pas prier pour me mettre au lit, voyant qu'un pyjama à ma taille attend déjà sur mon oreiller. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe ailleurs dans la maison, mais je pense que je ne risque rien ici. Je me glisse donc sans peur sous les draps et plonge dans le sommeil du juste. À mon réveil, j'entends des coups frappés à ma porte et demande:  
\- Qui est-là ?  
\- Leslie, c'est monsieur Dulaque. Puis-je entrer ?  
\- Vous êtes chez vous ici. Rassurez-vous, je suis toujours sous mes draps et j'ai bien enfilé le pyjama que vous avez fait déposer pour moi.  
Un rire se fait entendre puis il ouvre la porte et j'ai la surprise de voir qu'il pousse un chariot sur lequel repose un petit-déjeuner pour deux. Je lui souris tandis qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi après avoir déposé un plateau à pieds au niveau de mes jambes pour que je puisse manger à l'aise alors qu'il pose son propre plateau sur la table de chevet qu'il tire près de lui. Il me rend mon sourire, je suis étonnée qu'il s'avère être aussi gentil alors que son but est de faire revenir la magie dans le monde à n'importe quel prix. Nous parlons ensemble de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de mon téléphone ne vienne interrompre la conversation. Je consulte l'appareil afin de voir qui veut me parler et il s'avère que c'est Flynn Carson, l'autre bibliothécaire. J'imagine qu'il essaye de me joindre sur ordre du patron: Judson, autrement dit mon grand-père, du côté de ma mère.

Je soupire et m'excuse auprès de mon hôte avant de décrocher:  
\- Que se passe-t-il monsieur Carson ?  
\- C'est vous qui me posez cette question alors que vous êtes actuellement chez Dulaque, qui à ce que Judson m'a appris, est l'ennemi numéro 1 de la bibliothèque ?  
\- Il m'est venu en aide quand j'ai eu besoin ! C'est trop long à expliquer, mais vous pouvez dire à Judson que je suis en sécurité et que je rentrerais bientôt.  
Sans attendre la réponse de mon interlocuteur, je lui raccroche au nez. Ensuite, je recentre mon attention sur celui qui est en face de moi. Il a sur son visage une expression qui me laisse à penser qu'il a très bien deviné ce que mon correspondant a dit de lui.

Je pose doucement une main sur sa joue et pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je l'appelle par son prénom et le tutoie:  
\- Lancelot, tu sais que je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment, mais contrairement aux autres, je n'ai pas peur de toi. Je te fais confiance.  
\- Comment se fait-il que tu en sois capable ?  
Je l'observe avec attention, puis soudain, un détail attire mon regard. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de voir une larme couler sur sa joue ? Je vérifie à nouveau et réalise que je n'ai pas la berlue, il est en train de pleurer. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Avec un type doté d'une telle fierté ... Je ne voudrais pas le blesser davantage en intervenant. Oh et puis zut ! Je le serre dans mes bras puis je lui murmure ma réponse au creux de l'oreille:  
\- Quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que tu n'est pas aussi mauvais que beaucoup le pense. Mon instinct s'allie à cette impression et me pousse à te faire confiance. Je sais très bien tout ce que tu as déjà fait, mais tu n'as jamais rien accomplit de malveillant à mon égard et pourtant dieu sait que tu aurais pu avec toutes les fois où j'ai mis des bâtons dans les roues de tes équipes. Pourtant, je m'en suis sorti indemne à chaque fois. Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui aurait pu les persuader de me laisser tranquille. Cette personne c'est toi ! Je n'ai plus la moindre parcelle de sentiments pour ton fils adoptif mais toi tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur même si je ne suis pas très contente des choix que tu fais dans ta vie.

Il me retourne mon étreinte puis il me dit, une fois son calme retrouvé:  
\- Je te remercie d'avoir été sincère avec moi Leslie. Je suis bien conscient que tu ne peux demeurer ici indéfiniment, mais sache que lorsque tu seras prête à partir, ma porte te seras toujours ouverte.  
\- Merci Lancelot. J'apprécie beaucoup ta générosité. Mais je crois que je suis restée dans ce lit assez longtemps. Je vais m'habiller.  
\- Oh bien sûr. Je sors, je vais t'attendre dans le couloir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Il y a des vêtements dans l'armoire. Ils devraient être à ta taille. À toute à l'heure ma jolie invitée.  
\- À tout de suite Lancelot. J'arrive dans quelques minutes.  
Une fois qu'il est sorti de la chambre, en emportant avec lui les plateaux, je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers l'immense armoire qui se trouve dans le fond de ma chambre. J'ouvre la double porte et y trouve quelques robes, des paires de chaussures, des pantalons, des chemises et des t-shirts en plus de sous-vêtements propres. Je suis convaincue qu'il a dû demander conseil à l'une de ses subalternes pour acheter tout ça, surtout pour ce qu'il s'agit de la lingerie, le reste, je ne me doute pas qu'il s'en soit sorti tout seul. À force de m'observer à chaque fois que son fils m'a amené chez lui, il a mémorisé mes goûts et est même parvenu à trouver la bonne taille. Ravie de ces charmantes attentions, je me saisis d'une robe au hasard et l'enfile avec les accessoires associés. Me voilà désormais dans une robe bleu pale faisant ressortir mes yeux vairons et ma tignasse blonde aux mèches marron. Je m'admire quelques instants dans le miroir puis quitte la chambre pour rejoindre celui qui m'héberge.

Il m'attend dans le hall de sa demeure et siffle d'admiration. Je rougis, enchantée par ce compliment sans paroles puis il me fait un baise main avant de me proposer son bras. Je l'attrape et me laisse guider dans des parties de la maison que je ne connais pas. Je me demande ce qu'il veut me montrer mais lorsque j'entre dans une pièce couverte de livres du sol au plafond avec à certains endroits des ordinateurs ou des présentoirs de bijoux je saisis mieux pourquoi il a voulu que je le suive jusque-là. Il sait que j'adore la littérature, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai accepté de donner un coup de main à mon grand-père à la bibliothèque. C'est juste un peu étrange de voir des ordinateurs hyper sophistiqués à côté, de plus je ne vois pas vraiment ce que viennent faire les bijoux ici. Quand je pose la question à Lancelot, il m'indique les caméras de sécurité installées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Je comprends alors que les précieuses pièces d'orfèvrerie sont là pour justifier ce système de protection qui serait un peu suspect pour garder de "simples" livres. En regardant de plus près les reliures des ouvrages, je constate qu'il s'agit d'éditions originales tandis que d'autres cachent des artefacts magiques ou des antiquités ordinaires, mais rares.

Il me laisse fureter à mon aise jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant une porte sur laquelle se trouve un écriteau doré où l'on peut lire les mots: "Salle de Lecture", gravés dessus. Je tourne la tête vers mon accompagnateur et il sort une petite clef de sa poche avant de s'en servir pour ouvrir l'intrigante salle. Il m'y fait ensuite entrer et je me retrouve dans un endroit remarquablement bien équipé en terme de confort et de livres très récents. Il me fait asseoir dans l'un des canapés et me demande de donner le titre de mon livre préféré de quand j'étais petite. Je m'exclame joyeusement:  
\- Galaad, le pommier et le Graal écrit par Philippe Walter et paru en 2004 aux éditions Mago.  
Le vieil homme me regarde avec un air surpris, mais il se met à fouiller les étagères. Il me donne ensuite l'ouvrage et me demande:  
\- Pourquoi avoir cité ce livre en particulier ?  
\- Maman me le lisait souvent avant que je ne me mette au lit, mais parfois, elle semblait ôter des détails du contenu comme certains noms qui juraient dans ce paysage du XIII e siècle. Bizarrement, je ne faisais aucun cauchemar après avoir entendu ce récit. C'était comme si les personnages émergeaient du livre et me protégeaient du mal. De plus, mes œuvres préférées, quelles que soient leurs natures, sont toujours, de près ou de loin, liées au mythe du roi Arthur et de ses chevaliers. À cause de ça, certaines personnes me trouvaient très étrange, surtout quand j'étais petite. Je pouvais citer de tête chaque aventure des chevaliers, sauf que je n'avais jamais les bons noms associés aux bonnes histoires. Enfin du moins, cela me faisait ça pour tous les personnages, sauf Galaad. Lui, c'est celui que j'aime le plus parmi tous les chevaliers, même si je n'ai jamais su dire pourquoi lorsque l'on me posait la question.  
\- Cela signifie que tu n'as jamais réussi à lire cet ouvrage toute seule sans ta mère ?  
\- C'est tout à fait ça, et après sa disparition, je n'ai plus jamais tenu ce livre entre mes mains.  
\- Tu veux que je te laisse seule pour que tu puisses le faire aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je préfère que tu restes avec moi. Après tout, en tant que Lancelot, tu dois aussi être cité dans ce livre. Je serais plus rassurée si tu restais.

Il me sourit puis accepte de demeurer en ma compagnie tout le temps que va durer ma lecture. Il s'assoit à côté de moi sur le sofa puis commence à lire à voix haute. Son ton me berce et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir alors que l'on est à peine à la moitié du livre. Je place confortablement ma tête sur son torse, m'en servant comme s'il était un oreiller et il n'ose pas me déplacer de peur de me réveiller. Cet homme est un véritable gentleman contrairement à ce que le laisse supposer son apparence et son mauvais caractère. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça, mais cela ne devait pas être le top du confort pour le vieil homme, bien qu'il est endormi lorsque je rouvre les yeux. Je le réveille en douceur, nous consultons chacun nos montres puis il déclare:  
\- Il est grand temps de déjeuner, nous poursuivrons cette lecture après le repas si tu veux bien.  
\- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins en dormant sur toi de cette façon ?  
\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Leslie, j'ai connu pire comme sieste. Suis-moi, je te conduis à la salle à manger ma chère.  
Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et me laisse guider par le maître des lieux qui me sert mon plat préféré une fois que nous sommes installés à table: des spaghettis bolognaise ! Après avoir savouré le repas, nous retournons à la salle de lecture et cette fois, même lorsque le récit eu touché à sa fin, je ne me suis pas endormie. Mon regard reste rivé sur mon hôte, je viens tout juste de faire le lien entre lui et mon personnage historique favori: il est son père !

Je me demande si cette histoire ne cache pas autre chose, un élément dont lui-même ignorerait l'existence et qui expliquerais mon attrait pour cette légende en particulier. Maintenant que je connais en détail l'histoire de ce jeune chevalier de la table ronde et de sa famille, il faut que je me rappelle ce que ma mère disait sur lui. Je me souviens soudain qu'elle reliait souvent des qualités de ce personnage de légende à mon propre père, même si elle n'a jamais mentionné son nom. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que je suis l'enfant de Galaad et donc la petite-fille de mon hôte et actuel confident ? Pour en être certaine, il faudrait que j'arrive à remettre la main sur mon propre exemplaire de ce livre. Ma mère ne me laissait pas regarder la plupart des pages, comme si quelque chose de noté dessus pouvait m'apprendre autre chose que le récit relaté. Cependant, pour cela, il faut que je rentre à la maison. Je ne dis rien de toutes ces hypothèses à Lancelot, mais il semble se douter de quelque chose. Pourtant, il me laisse partir, en me conseillant d'être prudente et me dit de l'appeler dans le cas où j'aurais d'autres problèmes liés, ou non, à son fils adoptif. Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier de son hospitalité et après lui avoir demandé de garder ma chambre en l'état, au cas où j'aurais à nouveau besoin de son aide. Ensuite, je prends la route pour rentrer à la maison.


End file.
